Magical Neko Len Len!
by Mireine Neiko
Summary: kota diserang Ratu Miku! bisakah Len memberatasnya?... atau? /" Len! Aku tahu bagaimana kau berubah menjadi pahlawan! " /" Makan ini! Magical banana achack! Meoww! /" kau pemuda yang mengerikan! "/" u-ugh! Serangan yang kuat! " / Song Fic!. flame diterima. RnR?.


**hai! Ine disini! ini song fic pertama saya! **

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer : Vocalois is not mine! lagu punya owata-P <strong>

**warning : OOT banget, ancur, abal, gaje, bahasa berantakan, setting tiba tiba pindah!, typo banyak~**

* * *

><p>Satu… dua… tiga…<p>

MULAI!

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah robot yang diciptakan professor atau ilmuwan yang kesepian . setelah menemukan hati akhirnya dia menjadi sebuah keajaiban.<p>

Namun, datanglah kejahatan dan kekerasan dari seorang yang memutar - mutarkan daun bawangnya. Ia mempunyai rambut hijau sewarna daun bawang itu Dan wajahnya sangat arogan. Bahkan baunya pun seperti daun bawang busuknya itu. ( WOYYY! ) dan para penduduk kota ketakutan dan resah atas perlakuannya dan bauunya (?) dia adalah RATU MIKU.

Rin tidak akan tinggal diam dan Rin mempunyai siasat. Karena Len berdiri disini untuk melindungi kota dari ancaman Ratu Miku yang bau Negi!. Dan sudah tugas untuk Len untuk melindungi kota ini!.

" GO! "

Magical Kyat Len Len!

Setelah itu, Rin berhasil membuat Len berubah menjadi pahlawan dengan cara…

Jeng jeng

Dengan cara MENCIUM KAITO! MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ( evil laugh from author And Rin )

" Len! Aku tahu bagaimana kau berubah menjadi pahlawan! " ucap Rin dan berlari kearah Len.

" eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana ? " ucap Len dengan antusias. efek bling-bling dimata itupun tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

" caranya adalah… " Rin menyeringai.

"… KAU HARUS BERCIUMAN DENGAN KAITO! MHUAHAHAHA " ucap Rin dan tertawa jahat dan akhirnya iapun berubah menjadi tokoh antagonis #plak. Bukan. Masih jadi yang baik kok!.

" eh? Baiklah! " ucap Len antusias. (whuuut ? )

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang ongok (?) biru. Semuanya serba biru dari rambut, mata, syal dan lain-lainnya biru.

"eh? Rin-chan rasanya tadi memanggilku? " ucap Kaito sembari tersenyum (Author melting \\\\)

" ah, Kaito~~~ Len minta cium tuh! " ujar Rin dan menunjuk Len yang berdiri dengan wajah polos.

" mm, baiklah " ucap Kaito dan –

( kita skip kakak~~~ ini ratenya K sih… )

Setelah Len dicium oleh Kaito. Akhirnya, Len berubah menjadi –

MAGICAL NEKO LEN LEN!

Namun, dia dalam keadaan telanjang, Bodo ah. Dan Lenpun siap melindungi kota dengan kekuatannya dan membuat perdamaian dikota ini!. Tongkat pisangnya berayun-ayun karena dia ayunkan dan pita biru dirambutnya pun bergerak manis. Len akan bergerak maju dan mengalahkan kejahatan dengan kekuatan moe! Meow!

" Makan ini! Magical banana attack! Meoww! " ucap Len dan mengayunkan tongkat pisangnya itu.

" ayo gonbuto! Kita ambil fhoto Len yang sedang telanjang! "

" aku melakukan itu! "

"…"

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>" b-berhenti meow! Berhenti menyentuh telingaku meow! Dan jangan tarik ekorku meow! " ucap Len yang risih dengan perlakuan orang-orang.<p>

" kau sangat lucu!

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>" mengapa aku harus mencium kaito untuk berubah? " Tanya Len yang telah kembali seperti semula.<p>

"karena itu sangat manis! " ucap Rin dan melihat kearah Kaito

" tak apa Len-chan! Anggap saja itu bukan aku. Itu tak apa 'kan Len-chan? Dan kau juga ciuumanmu itu lumayan! "

" kau pemuda yang mengerikan! "

Dan akhirnya Len berubah menjadi magical Neko len len karena ekhem. (?)

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>Pemuda bertopeng dan bersyal datang!<p>

" Ahahahaha " tawa pemuda itu.

Kuarasa dia datang untuk menyelamatkan magical neko len len! Pria bersyal itu ada diatas gedung itu. Dia hendak menerjang magical neko len len. Dia berhasil terjatuh dari gedung ( jatuh kok berhasil? ). Dia sudah ada diatas magical neko len len.

" enyah kau! Menjauh dariku! Pervert! " ucap magical neko len len dan memukul pemuda itu sehingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah yang lebam.

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>' Ratu Miku adalah Orang aneh! ' bathin Len.<p>

Karena Ratu Miku tiba-tiba bernosebleed 'ria saat Len terjatuh terduduk dengan luka memar dilutut dan saat Len berposisi moe, bukannya bantuin malah nosebleed. pikir Len. Dan Ratu Miku memutuskan untuk Mundur.

" aku akan datang lagi! " ucap Ratu Miku lalu pergi menjauh dari situ.

Len berpikir bahwa Gakupo, Luka dan Gumi juga aneh. Lalu tiba tiba semua orang mengejar Len.

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>Len berasa dibalik gedung. Dia bersembunyi dari amuk masa ( eh? ) maksudnya dari kejaran orang-orang<p>

' aku harus menjaga kesucianku! ' bathin Len teguh.

Karena sedari tadi orang-orang melihatnya dengan wajah memerah dan kadang bernosebleed. Bahkan temannya 'pun juga begitu. Dengan begini Len harus menjaga kesuciaanya dari orang lain bahkan temannyapun juga. Dengan menggunakan pakaian lucu, Len akan maju dengan kekuatan MOE!

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba Len merasakan pundaknya disentuh. Dia takut dan akhirnya dia menoleh kesamping dan –<p>

" kau tampaknya berada didalam kesulitan, Neko Len " dan ternyata pemuda misterius dengan syal dan topeng yang tadi ditemui Len

"… menjauh dariku meow! "

BAG! BUG! DUAGH! PLAAK!

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>Len berlari. lalu berhenti dan menemukan Ratu Miku. Namun, tiba-tiba Ratu Miku mimisan.<p>

" u-ugh! Serangan yang kuat! " ucap Ratu Miku sembari terus mimisan.

"Hei! Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun meow! " ucap Len sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Len pergi menemui Rin dan –<p>

" Hei! Len! Lihat! Aku mempunyai kostum moe baru untukmu! " ucap Rin dan menunjukan kostum yang Moe dengan warna Pink.

" Aku laki-laki meow! "

"...lalu? "

"..."

* * *

><p>Magical Kyat Len Len!<p>

* * *

><p>" uh, aku lelah meow! " ucap Len dan menekuk lututnya. Terliahat sedikit air mata dimatanya ( ya iyalah! )<p>

Tiba-tiba gonbuta mendekati Len.

" eh? Ada apa gonbuto? "

" kau Laki-laki yang menyedihkan "

" ..eh?! "

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>endingnya parah! habis dilagunya begitu! karena saya kekurangan ide jadinya gitu deh! haha! oke maad jika anhe banget!<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**Y**

**A**

**?**


End file.
